


Inadvertently Yours

by LetTheBodyFall



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Friends to Lovers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, MUCH THANK, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, how u do, i like soft fics okay, idiots to lovers, kinda ooc for hinata but eh, m/m - Freeform, my boi, nishinoya yuu (mention) - Freeform, no beta we die like men, sugawara koushi (mention) - Freeform, tsukishima blind af, tsukishima is oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheBodyFall/pseuds/LetTheBodyFall
Summary: Tsukishima had it coming.It was bound to happen eventually, seeing as he’s been part of the volleyball club for nearly a year now. Getting injured was part of the deal he signed up for when he decided to join a sports club, no matter how casual he thought it would be.It wasn’t a big deal, or at least, it wasn’t supposed to be.But of course, getting smacked in the face with a volleyball going hundreds of kilometers per hour became an event ever since the Shrimp decided that blocking the ball with the face was a legitimate strategy.--Or Tsukishima gets smacked in the face with a volleyball and accidentally falls in love with one Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	Inadvertently Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years lmao  
> and this is the first thing i write
> 
> i had to write this before my brain imploded okay much thank

Tsukishima had it coming.

It was bound to happen eventually, seeing as he’s been part of the volleyball club for nearly a year now. Getting injured was part of the deal he signed up for when he decided to join a sports club, no matter how casual he thought it would be.

It wasn’t a big deal, or at least, it wasn’t _supposed_ to be.

But of course, getting smacked in the face with a volleyball going hundreds of kilometers per hour became an _event_ ever since the Shrimp decided that blocking the ball with the face was a legitimate strategy.

Now there was an official tally on whose face was most acquainted with the ball and _of course_ the fucking Shrimp had to fixate on the fact that Tsukishima had not, in fact, yet experienced a mouthful of an aerodynamic speeding projectile.

It didn’t escape him that the Tangerine was always watching him whenever a flyway ball decided to go towards his general direction, which in turn would often cause the brat to get smacked instead.

_This would be useful in matches!_

Sure, Hinata.

By the grace of the gods his face went un-christened for this long, but he knew things were too good to be true.

That was why he wasn’t fazed at all when he felt his face go numb for a millisecond before blooming into a vast valley of anguish, his face turning ever so slightly as the ball continued its spin before ricocheting straight into the hands of their setter.

It was beautiful, to be honest.

Black and white spots dotted his eyes as his body proceeded to sway, feet giving out from under him. It only registered moments later that someone caught him before sitting him down on the slick wooden floor.

Someone gingerly slid his glasses off his face, carefully inspecting if it broke somewhere or if it gouged the tall man’s face at all.

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima, are you alright?”

Cracking open an eye, a little wave of relief washed over him as he saw the face of their vice-captain, which meant that he wasn’t at the direct mercy of either Tanaka or Nishinoya.

“I’m okay, Sugawara-san.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Your nose is bleeding, Tsukishima.”

An almost guttural growl escaped his throat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Great_. Just fantastic. He wasn’t given a chance to protest any further when two people pulled him from his position on the floor and was led to the stage area.

It wasn’t a big deal, but he let Yachi fix it up for him as he continued to grumble, mostly because his name was now in the official tally.

\--

The sun was on the verge of completely setting when they were finally dismissed. Nose still tender and ego still bruised, Tsukishima attempted to save whatever fragment of dignity he had left by walking as aloof and standoffish as he could be.

It would have worked, had he decided to attend a different school or a different club, but alas, fate was unkind to him yet again as he was in close proximity to very loud, very social specimens of homo sapiens sapiens.

“Tsukishima!”

The blonde had to suppress an eye roll, much preferring to massage the bridge of his nose as Hinata bounced around him in bursts of oranges.

“-and the ball went _gwahh_ and then hit your face like _fuh-bam!_ Ugh Tsukishima that was so cool!” If at all he had the brain capacity to translate that then he would make sure to smite whatever deity it is that gave it to him.

It wouldn’t even be that bad if his _traitor of a best friend_ wasn’t snickering like the fucking Cheshire Cat at the Tangerine’s antics. Bastard didn’t even had the audacity to hide it.

“Nice technique, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi, the Bastard.

\--

He was still miffed all throughout practice the next day.

The way Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san razzed him didn’t help improve his mood either. The only thing it improved was that his blocks had more force in them due to his intense desire to shut them the fuck up.

And just as he expected, it did not work.

He could agree that his mistake started when he actually _hoped_ that they would stop, seeing as hoping for something and then it ending up not having to come true would only lead to anguish and disappointment so really, his foul of a mood was his fault all along.

“It’s not that bad, Tsukishima!”

His head turned, a growl at the ready as he pointed his attention to the small bundle of sunshine that was his idiot of a teammate. Really though, how the Shrimp managed to stay alight with joy and wonder throughout the day was a feat that he knew that he’d never be able to achieve. It costed way more energy than he was willing to spend.

“I’ll buy you a meat bun later, yeah?”

If he was in the right frame of mind that day, he would have immediately wondered where the hell that invitation came from. He and Shrimp never hung out together before. He and the little toad never even did anything outside of volleyball and the tutoring that he got roped into.

But alas his brain was, as the kids say, smashed that day due to teenage hormonal rage and was not at the correct state to do what he should have done which was _to refuse._

And thus started the downfall of one Tsukishima Kei.

What started with meat buns turned to the Tangerine joining in on their lunch breaks. Three minutes without fail, the little shit was in their classroom and pushing a spare desk so he sat in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Sometimes the King got dragged into the redhead’s shenanigans but only responded by what he does best: grumbling.

Yamaguchi the Bastard didn’t mind. In fact, the guy even seemed to welcome the newcomers to their lunch rituals.

Seeing as he was outnumbered three to one, Tsukishima just sighed and let it happen.

But then the Orange started joining his and Yamaguchi’s walk home.

And his library sessions.

And… even spending the night at his house at least three times a month.

Well, being friends with the Shrimp wasn’t that bad. It was definitely a change of pace, though whether or not it was a welcome one is yet to be decided.

It does have some annoying moments, like when Hinata steals his headphones from the back of his seat on the bus whenever they go to matches.

Or whenever Hinata steals the last _tamagoyaki_ in his lunch box.

The blond squinted as the familiar hand was once again reaching out towards his lunch box. The shorter of the two should have known that the lunch box was never left unguarded. The fool, the imbecile.

Tsukishima snatched the offending hand by the wrist, earning a whine from the redhead.

“Give it.”

Fully expecting the Orange to submit, it was no wonder that Tsukishima was appalled when Hinata merely leaned forward and bit half of the rolled egg before looking up with a smug face.

Looking back on it, he would definitely say that his brain was clouded with righteous vengeance when he lifted up the smaller boy’s wrist and ate what was left of his precious _tamagoyaki_ from the other’s hands, lips inadvertently nibbling on Hinata’s deft fingers as a similar look of triumph appeared on his face.

Hinata was not phased at all.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama were retching.

\--

It was his mother’s birthday and he was struggling to put on his tie.

With a soft “tut” from Hinata, the smaller reached over and fixed it for him. Tsukishima never really did comprehend how the little shit knew how to dress so well, even with Western formalwear.

It was at the Tangerine’s insistence that they wear matching suits, something that absolutely delighted his mother. He would have had said no to it initially but seeing her beloved youngest son dress some so wonderfully put pressure on the older Tsukishima to wear something similar.

It was his brother’s pain that made this all that much more worth it.

Amber eyes flitted to where Hinata was dressing, now preening his own suit in front of the mirror. It was a good fit on him, and was white that contrasted well with his black ensemble. For a moment he watched as the older of the two debated on whether or not using hair products to keep the usual unruly mess of hair tidy for once.

He was grumbling, which wasn’t a surprise to Tsukishima. In the end the redhead decided for a midpoint and do the “intentionally messy” hairstyle by strategically combing his locks with product-slicked fingers.

It made Tsukishima’s mind calm for some reason.

\--

It was the little things that usually went unnoticed, and yet over time those small moments shared accumulated until it made something so fortified that not even the two involved could destroy it so easily.

In the advent of their second year, Tsukishima didn’t really find a difference regarding the status of his relationships with the people in the same year as him. It just became a tad bit livelier when Yachi decided to hang out with them more often.

The only thing that Kei wondered about was the fact that Yamaguchi and the other two sometimes left him and Hinata to their own devices. There was no malice in their intentions, at least, not that he could tell. Hinata didn’t say anything about it either.

So he left it alone.

Practice was pretty much the same, although now they had a new captain and some newer members. Hinata was absolutely ecstatic at the prospect of being a _senpai_ and would often start a bout of screaming in the far corner with Nishinoya alongside their very confused yet supportive underclassmen.

The tally was still there, to his chagrin. It was just at this moment that Tsukishima realized that he was in fourth place for “receiving the ball with your face!” and it did not amuse him one bit.

Some of the underclassmen did confuse him, however, with how they would sometimes stare at him whenever he was leaning against the Shrimp during break, or when he would just collapse entirely on the smaller middle blocker at the end of practice, dramatically wheezing as if the world was collapsing on him because of his own exhaustion.

Kageyama would contribute by donating his leg for the time being, which was used as a backrest by Hinata, while Yamaguchi ushered the first years out of the club room. 

“-but _senpai,_ I thought they were da—”

Bizarre.

\--

They were all hanging out at Yachi’s apartment when it all dawned on Tsukishima.

It all began when Yachi’s mother came in to check on them with a tray of snacks. It was a pretty hot afternoon so they were all crowded in front of the sole electric fan in the room. They seemed to be revived especially when Yachi’s wonderful mother brought them heaping bowls of ice cream, rendering their setter and redheaded middle blocker into salivating messes.

It wasn’t a big deal as it happened all the time since she was nice, but today she seemed to pay close attention to Hinata as she leaned against the doorjamb.

“I can’t believe Shouyou found a boyfriend before you, hun.”

Yachi shrugged, obviously used to this. “I’m a lesbian, though.”

“I can’t believe Chi-chan from next door found a girlfriend before you, hun.”

Tsukishima tilted his head, confusion obvious on his face.

Turning, he nudged Hinata with his foot. “You have a boyfriend?”

The shorter boy merely stared at him incredulously. For someone that’s usually so loud, his silence of the matter unnerved him.

It didn’t take him long to realize that everyone was now staring at him. Not used to this kind of attention, Tsukishima feigned a shrug as he bristled underneath their focused gazes.

“Tsukki..” He’s known Yamaguchi for so long that Tsukishima could instantly read his eyes blatantly say _‘are you a moron’_ at him.

Even Kageyama looked shell-shocked. Knowing full well that the setter was not the type of person to easily understand people like others, the fact that _he_ was also aware of the situation further punctuated that _maybe_ Tsukishima was a bit of a moron.

“Well.” Eyes now trained at Hinata who languidly stretched, the oversized dinosaur patterned shirt that he was wearing riding high to show a toned stomach, before leaning his full weight against Tsukishima’s side as he adjusted the position of their tangled legs. The redhead’s sleepy eyes now fluttering as he curled over Tsukishima’s lap. “What do you think, Kei?”

Memories flashed of nights when the two would share a bed with each other in a tangled mess of limbs, of lazy afternoons where they would lay on the couch and compete on who could steal the most kisses without the other expecting it, to nights where they would eat dinner together and have intimate moments before bed.

Oh.

_Oh._

Gripping Hinata’s hand, a look of amazement and absolute mindfuckery clouded his usually stoic façade.

“Holy shit, _I’m_ the boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a soulmate au for my next TsukiHina fic but idk which one to do. Hanahaki sounds fun tho, but I wanna check out other soulmate aus.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter! I post art there and stuff haha  
> Twitter: @LetTheBodyFall


End file.
